50 Alasan
by tequilapearl
Summary: "Aku bakal kasih kamu lima puluh alasan kenapa kamu harus terima aku. Kalo kamu tetep nggak luluh juga, aku janji bakal berhenti gangguin kamu."
1. Chapter 1 (01-15)

_"A__ku bakal kasih kamu lima puluh alasan kenapa kamu harus terima aku. Kalo kamu tetep nggak luluh juga, aku janji bakal berhenti gangguin kamu.__"_

* * *

**50 Alasan**

Warning! OOC, Receh, Garing, Absurd, dkk.

* * *

**Alasan 1**

"Halo, aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dan aku Haruno Sakura. Terus apa?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

"..."

* * *

**Alasan 2**

"Kalo kamu bilang iya, aku bakal kirimin kamu buket bunga sakura setiap hari."

"Sas, emang ada yang buketin bunga sakura?"

* * *

**Alasan 3**

"Aku cinta kamu."

"Ya, ya."

* * *

**Alasan 4**

"Aku bakal beliin apapun yang kamu mau."

"Kamu nggak bisa beli cinta, Sas."

"Tapi aku bisa coba, oke."

* * *

**Alasan 5**

"Aku janji nggak bakal ngeluh soal dada—"

_**SLAP.**_

* * *

**Alasan 6**

"Kamu boleh ambil seluruh persediaan tomat aku."

"Nggak, makasih."

* * *

**Alasan 7**

"Aku bakal ngehajar semua orang yang nyakitin kamu."

"Gimana kalo kamu yang nyakitin aku?"

"Kamu mau aku nonjok pipi kanan atau pipi kiri aku duluan?"

* * *

**Alasan 8**

"Aku janji bakal make barang kapelan sama kamu."

"Siapa bilang aku mau make yang begituan?"

* * *

**Alasan 9**

"Kamu boleh jadiin aku samsak tinju pribadi kamu."

"Sas, kamu udah putus asa banget ya?"

* * *

**Alasan 10**

"Aku bakal ninabobo-in kamu sebelum tidur."

"Kamu pikir umur aku berapa?!"

* * *

**Alasan 11**

"Kamu boleh nentuin nama anak kita."

"Aku bahkan belum tentu bakal nerima kamu jadi pacar aku."

* * *

**Alasan 12**

"Aku bakal belajar masak untuk kamu."

"Plis. Apapun asal bukan itu."

* * *

**Alasan 13**

"Aku nggak pernah kehabisan alasan."

"Bagus. Karena kamu masih punya sekitar 35 lagi."

* * *

**Alasan 14**

"Aku bakal ngerjain semua PR kamu."

"Dasar tukang suap."

* * *

**Alasan 15**

"Siapa yang nggak cinta sama wajah ini?"

"Aku, mungkin."

* * *

**Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya.**

* * *

Duhh apaan ini tiba-tiba aja numpang lewat di tengah-tengah writer's block ku. Receh lagi.


	2. Chapter 2 (16-30)

_"A__ku bakal kasih kamu lima puluh alasan kenapa kamu harus terima aku. Kalo kamu tetep nggak luluh juga, aku janji bakal berhenti gangguin kamu.__"_

* * *

**50 Alasan**

Warning! OOC, Receh, Garing, Absurd, dkk.

* * *

**Alasan 16**

"Aku bisa jadiin kamu milik aku seutuhnya sekarang juga kalo aku mau."

"Jangan macam-macam deh."

* * *

**Alasan 17**

"Aku bakal buat Naruto berbagi ramen sama kamu."

"Kamu mau bunuh diri?"

* * *

**Alasan 18**

"Udah kepikiran buat nyerah belum, Ra?"

"Belum kok, Sas."

* * *

**Alasan 19**

"Kamu boleh kok jadiin aku sebagai tempat latihan ciuman kamu."

"Siapa bilang aku butuh latihan?"

* * *

**Alasan 20**

"Ngaku, kamu salah satu dari _fangirl__s_ aku kan?!"

"Ngaco."

* * *

**Alasan 21**

"Kamu selalu punya jawaban untuk setiap alasan aku ya, hebat banget."

"Err..."

* * *

**Alasan 22**

"Aku bakal lamar kamu pake cincin berlian dua miliyar."

"Lagi, pacaran juga belum."

* * *

**Alasan 23**

"Aku tahu ukuran bra—"

**_SLAP._**

* * *

**Alasan 24**

"Aku bakal biarin kamu selingkuh asalkan kalo kamu tetap bakal kembali ke aku."

"S-Sas..."

* * *

**Alasan 25**

"Kita udah di tengah-tengah. Nyerah dong."

"Nanti ya."

* * *

**Alasan 26**

"Aku bakal beliin kamu sepatu baru setiap hari."

"Sepatu sebanyak itu mau aku apain coba?"

* * *

**Alasan 27**

"Aku bakal sabar nungguin kamu sampai kamu jatuh cinta sama aku."

"Mungkin butuh waktu lama."

"..."

* * *

**Alasan 28**

"Aku bakal datang untuk ngecek kamu waktu kamu tidur."

"Sinting."

* * *

**Alasan 29**

"Aku bakal berhenti nyuri celana dalam kamu."

"Bag—HAHH?!"

* * *

**Alasan 30**

"Aku bakal cium kamu rutin setiap hari."

"Sekali aja cukup kok."

* * *

**Oke, next chapter bakal jadi yang terakhir. Byebye~**


	3. Chapter 3 (31-50)

_"__Aku bakal kasih kamu lima puluh alasan kenapa kamu harus terima aku. Kalo kamu tetep nggak luluh juga, aku janji bakal berhenti gangguin kamu."_

* * *

**50 Alasan**

Warning! OOC, Receh, Garing, Absurd, dkk.

* * *

**Alasan 31**

"Aku ini _kisser_ yang luar biasa."

"Kata siapa? Bantal kamu?"

* * *

**Alasan 32**

"Kamu tau, aku punya indera penciuman yang kuat."

"Ya terus?"

"Jadi kalo kamu kehilangan sesuatu, kamu nggak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Emangnya kamu anjing?!"

* * *

**Alasan 33**

"Stop kau mencuri hatiku, hatiku!"

"Kamu yang setop!"

* * *

**Alasan 34**

"Aku bakal ngajak kamu makan di restoran bintang lima setiap kali kita nge_date_."

"Serius? Aku ini BUKAN tipe _salad girl_ atau sejenisnya loh."

"Positif."

* * *

**Alasan 35**

"Kamu itu cantik banget dan kali ini aku serius."

"Jadi sebelumnya kamu nggak serius!?"

* * *

**Alasan 36**

"Cara kamu nampar aku, jambak aku, nonjok aku, nendang aku, nyubit aku, gigit aku, matahin tulang-tulangku, semuanya aku suka."

"Intinya kamu mau bilang kalo aku ini sadis, gitu?"

"...Ra. Aku bisa jelasin."

* * *

**Alasan 37**

"Orang bilang aku cantik, jadi kamu harus jadian sama aku."

"Kamu ngomong apa? Aku lebih cantik."

* * *

**Alasan 38**

"Sayaaaang, biarkan aku mencintaimuuu..."

"Alasan kamu makin ngaco aja ya."

* * *

**Alasan 39**

"Aku bakal kasih kamu teropong khusus pengintipan _onsen_* punyaku."

"Siap-siap bangun tidur di bawah air."

* * *

**Alasan 40**

"Ingat waktu aku jatuh dari sepeda dulu dan lutut aku lecet? Kamu nangis deres banget sampai ngira aku mau mati. Kemana 'Sakura' yang itu pergi?"

"Siapa yang nggak nangis coba kalo mikir sahabatnya bakal mati?"

* * *

**Alasan 41**

"Aku janji bakal mandi setiap hari."

"Ewh."

* * *

**Alasan 42**

"Wajahmu. Aku suka."

"Jangan nyanyi."

* * *

**Alasan 43**

"Aku nggak akan pernah selingkuhin kamu."

"Memang gimana caranya aku bisa tau kamu itu bohong apa enggak?"

"Karena cuma kamu perempuan yang aku mau."

* * *

**Alasan 44**

"Aku bakal memperlakukan kamu dengan ekstra baik kalo kamu lagi dapat jadwal bulanan kamu."

"Bulanan atau enggak, kamu harus tetap memperlakukan aku kaya tuan putri setiap hari."

* * *

**Alasan 45**

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Dan...?"

"Kamu adalah orang yang paling susah untuk dicintai."

**_SLAP._**

"TERUTAMA WAKTU KAMU LAGI NYIKSA ORANG KAYA GINI!"

* * *

**Alasan 46**

"Tanpa kamu... Aku nggak tau aku bakal berada di mana sekarang."

"Di celana Naruto."

* * *

**Alasan 47**

"Aku bakal bacain kamu puisi di tempat pembina upacara pidato pake pengeras suara."

"Selamat menikmati waktu-waktu skors kamu ya, Sas."

* * *

**Alasan 48**

"Walaupun kamu bilang enggak, aku tetap bakal jadi seorang sahabat yang akan selalu mencintaimu apa adanya."

"Aku harap gitu sih."

* * *

**Alasan 49**

"Aku nggak bakal biarin seorang pun nyentuh kamu. Karena kamu milik aku. _Cuma milik aku seorang._"

"Mungkin."

"_Kaaaannn_..."

* * *

**Alasan 50**

"Mawar itu merah. Laut itu biru. Sasuke itu ganteng. Sakura itu cantik. Mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

"Nggak nyambung tau."

"Bodo amat. Jawab dong."

"..."

"..."

"Iya deh."

"..."

"..."

"SUMPAHH?!"

* * *

_**A39** Onsen = Pemandian air panas di Jepang._

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan nungguin. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**


End file.
